Why can't this be easier?
by Zororules
Summary: Why can't this be easier? Why do I have to do this? Why her? These thoughts are in the mind of Roronoa Zoro, as he does, the hardest thing he has ever done, all because of her. What do you think? R&R Please :D
1. Why?

Why can't this be easier?

This is just a short fic on Tashigi and Zoro, they are my favorite couple. I do not own One Piece.

Why can't this be easier? Why do I have to do this? Why her? He had asked himself this over and over since they left Alabasta, and he knew, even though he wanted to stay he couldn't not if he wanted to be the greatest, not if he wanted her. He couldn't forget her, he looked at his nakama, gripping the white sword that was strapped to his side, Zoro knew this would be hard. Another on the ship was wondering the same things. Why can't you love me? Why are you leaving? Why now? What did we do? These thoughts never left Nico Robin's mind as she watched Roronoa Zoro, informing the crew that he was leaving. No one really understood his reasons, but they never did, never when he would swim in the coldness of the sea or train until he passed out. It didn't matter; he didn't expect them to understand. They didn't know what had happened in his life, what had happened in Alabasta. They didn't see her save them; they didn't see her cry when she left they had all been asleep, and Robin not even there. But he had been awake and he saw all of that and more.

Flashback 

" All of the straw hat crew, right here!" cried a marine. ' Crap' thought Zoro ' what now, I have no strength to fight off these idiots… And her…'

" Leave them" came a soft voice.

Zoro chanced a glance, slowly, for they all though him to be asleep, or dead and he saw the marine that haunted his dreams, Tashigi.

" But… but we will get promoted for them!" another marine had whined, he watched silently, waiting for what she would do.

" Will you disobey a direct order from me?" she shouted now, " you will not touch any of them."

" M'am no m'am" shouted the marines, even though some shot mutinous looks at her back.

" Now go and search the town, surely there are some idiots left," she barked at them, looking at them as though daring them to protest. But they all ran off in different directions until she was the only one left. She turned slowly so she was facing the straw-hat crew. " You're awake aren't you?" she asked softly, looking directly at him.

" Yes I am," he answered for unknown reasons, even to him.

" Hmm I thought you'd have been dead with all that you did" she said, giving him a searching look " why aren't you dead actually?"

He looked up at her; she had asked that with an air of a question that was normally asked towards him.

" I am not dead because…" he paused here wondering how much he should tell this marine, if anything, " I have not completed my dream." She just looked at him, and he found, in her face, Kuina giving him the look, which he hated and loved. He wanted to ignore it; he wanted to pretend she wasn't there, to fall into dreams, where he was Kuina's and only Kuina's. But then he found himself telling her everything, every single thing that had happened between him and Kuina, and all about her death. The look on her face when he said she died, was, painful a tear ran silently down her cheek. Then she turned away, and he stopped just staring at her.

" I am sorry," she said softly, trying to conceal that she was sobbing, " I never knew that it hurt you to look at me." Before he could answer her she was walking away, quickly, thinking he couldn't get up. He also thought that he couldn't but he found the strength, and within a second he had grabbed her arm and stopped her.

" Tashigi…" he started and then lost the words he had planned on saying, and instead he pulled her into his arms, sensed her shock and confusion and simply held her close to him. He felt her arms slide around him, and hold him, even though she was unsure if she was allowed to do this, she couldn't help it. " It does not hurt me to look at you," he murmured into her hair, " it is the opposite, looking at you makes me feel happy, and completely at ease." She looked up at him, and he leaned close and kissed her, just softly, to let her know that he did care, even if he didn't show it often. She was shocked at this, a pirate was kissing her! But she too felt happy at this show of emotion, and was quick to wrap her arms around his neck, she felt him deepen the kiss, pushing his tongue past her lips, which shocked her at first but she soon began to relax and do the same back. Then he pulled away, with a blush on his face he looked down at her, just looked, and then backed away, so he was about a foot from her.

" We can't do this," he said softly, trying to be cool and calm about it, but she heard and felt the regret in his voice, " I am a pirate and you are a marine, it would never work." She looked at him, wondering what to do, for almost a year; she had hidden her respect for the great Roronoa Zoro, the pirate from the others, and then her love.

" You are right," she whispered " if only you weren't a pirate, then it could work. But you are, so this is goodbye for now, and I hope that we meet again. And at that time we will have a duel and I will beat you." She said the last four words with such determination that he had to roll his eyes.

" You will never beat me" he taunted at her, " but I will promise you one thing," his voice softened " I will beat Hawk-eye and when I do, I will not die. I will wait for you, wait for you at the top." With that he turned away from her, and looked back to see tears running down her face. As he walked back to his nakama, he suddenly stopped, because her arms were around him, holding him tightly.

" I will get stronger and I will fight you one day," she sobbed into the back of his shirt. Zoro realized something as she held him that day, she knew in her heart, that she might never see him again. He knew also that he may never see her again, even if he promised her, he had to keep the promise to Kuina first, he had to beat Hawk-Eye, even if it cost him his life to do it. He didn't need her next three words to tell him this, he knew when she had grabbed him, holding on as though if she had let him go, he could be gone forever. He turned to her, " I will never really leave you" he whispered into her hair, " not while you still put your heart and soul into the sword. I…I … I love you Tashigi." He then blushed a deep red, and she looked up into his face and smiled. " I love you too Zoro" she said " and you will defeat Hawk-Eye and we will meet again." She gave him a soft kiss and then turned and walked away, as he repeated his promise once more, to her and himself.

" I will always wait for you." She burst into tears and ran away down the street until she tripped, but she picked herself up and kept going. He smiled to himself and went and sat next to his nakama, settling in for a long sleep.

End Flashback 

That was why he was leaving; he couldn't be a pirate and still be with her. He would become a bounty hunter again, or maybe not, but he would continue down the path to Worlds Greatest Swordsman, and if he met his nakama along the way, he would help them if he must. As he turned to walk off the ship, he turned to look at them one last time, Nami, Ussop and Chopper were crying, Sanji just looked at him and nodded, Luffy had silent tears running down his face but he understood, and Robin, Robin was sobbing, he knew that she loved him, but he just couldn't return those feelings for her. He smiled at her one last time, and turned and walked away from the ship, away from his friends, wiping the tears from his face, he looked at the future, with Tashigi.

I know that they are OOC but I'm sorry, I like it and I'd like to hear your reviews...this is just a oneshot, unless you think I should continue it. Let me know:D


	2. Stop Him?

Chapter 2- Stop him?

He was leaving, it was voluntary, he was leaving his Nakama, and he was leaving her. She knew though, that he had chosen that marine over her, whenever she was brought up, she saw the look on his face. She knew that he loved her but…. that didn't mean that she would stop loving him. She knew in her heart that her love was doomed…but she couldn't let him go without trying one last time. Looking at the others, she saw the battles raging fiercely behind their shadowed eyes, to stop Zoro or, not to. Robin's heart was pounding with pain as she watched Zoro walk down the dock towards the town. Robin couldn't bear to watch him leave; she closed her eyes, and was hit with everything that they had been through.

Flashback 

" At last we're out to sea," said Robin walking out from below the deck " good work." The look on his face was a mixture of shock anger, and maybe just a hint of amusement. " You're here for revenge?" Zoro shouted, " come on!"

" Why are you here" screamed Nami.

" Ahhhh pretty lady" Sanji screamed with heart eyes and an insanely stupid grin on his face.

"Enemy on board, enemy on board" Ussop screamed while looking for a place to hide, with fearful eyes.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh who is she" screeched Chopper while hugging the mast.

" What…" Luffy was calm, " it's you, your not dead?"

" Don't point these dangerous things at me" she had replied to the screaming and shouting " didn't I tell you that before?"

" Argh hands" roared Zoro with anger as his sword was knocked out of his hand.

" Ah" screamed Nami as her weapon was also knocked out of her hands. The look on his face was unforgettable, shock, anger, annoyance, and surprising amusement.

End Flashback Flashback 

The look in Enru's eyes scared her, as she felt the electricity pulse through her body, she awaited for the ground to come up and meet her. But it never came, she felt a strong arm encircle her body catching her and taking her out of harms way. As she faded into darkness, she looked up to see the green haired swordsman shouting. " She's a women" he roared at Enru " never attack a woman." The last thing that she saw was him running at Enru in fit of rage, as darkness took her, she hoped with all her heart that he wouldn't be dead when she woke up.

_End Flashback_

_Flashback_

She had attacked the supreme general of the Navy, and now she was in trouble. Aokiji had picked up some grass as he came up after her ' clutch' attack. He blew at the grass after throwing it into the air and ended up with and sword made of ice.

" Ice saber" he said in a menacingly cold voice, " I wasn't planning on killing you but…"he charged at her, she couldn't do anything to stop him. Then he appeared in front of her, stopping Aokiji with one of his swords, this shocked her. It had taken him a long time to accept her, and he had just heard about all of her former crews losing their lives while she survived. And yet here he was protecting her, she heard the grass move behind her, looking back her she saw Sanji in the air ready for an attack.

" Shoot!" he shouted while kicking the ice saber out of Aokiji's hand. Then Luffy came in. Zoro and Sanji were moving out of the way when they stopped, in shock, for Aokiji had grabbed Sanji's leg and Zoro's arm, they couldn't move. Luffy was still charging at Aokiji.

" Gum Gum Burette!" he shouted while punching Aokiji in the stomach. It did nothing to affect Aokiji.

" So cold…" Luffy said softly as Aokiji's stomach had turned into ice, freezing Luffy's hand.

" Guaahhhh" screamed Sanji from above; Aokiji had frozen part of his leg.

" Oooowaaaahhhh" screamed Zoro in pain, as his arm had just been frozen.

" Gyyyaaahhh he froze them," screamed Ussop and Chopper in terror.

" He took down the three of them in one strike" gasped Nami. Now it was just her, she was alone, standing in front of Aokiji. Zoro, Sanji and Luffy had fallen beside her in pain.

" Thi… this is bad," shouted Chopper with panic in his voice " we have to retreat now or their hands and legs will never heal!"

" You've got some good friends this time" said Aokiji with a mocking tone in his voice " but… you're still yourself… Nico Robin."

"You're wrong… I have" started Robin but stopped as Aokiji flung himself on her, draping his arms around her. He was freezing her; the last thing she remembered was the shock and horror on Zoro's face. Then she fell into darkness.

End flashback 

Her eyes snapped open, tears flowing freely from them. She looked for Zoro and saw him nearing the end of the dock. 'No' her head was screaming at her, but her heart screamed ' yes' so she listened to her heart. Even if they couldn't be together, she had to try and stop him from leaving. Jumping over the edge of the ship, she ran after him.

" Zoro wait!"


	3. A Foiled Plan

Chapter 3- Foiled Plan

He sighed, leaving really hurt, and he was almost tempted to go back, but chose not to. Then he heard it.

" Zoro wait!" a voice yelled from behind him. He turned to find Robin running towards him, the other members of the crew just smiled and walked below the deck. Actually forced to go below by Nami.

She finally caught up to him and simply stood in front of him staring at him. He opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by her finger on his lips.

" No" she said softly not removing her finger " I need to talk. You can't leave; I, and the other members of this crew need you. Please don't leave us, don't… leave me…"

He sighed; she removed her finger, and took a step back.

" Robin…I … I can't…" he started but was cut off first by Robin stepping forward and putting her arms around him and second, by the sound of footsteps coming up behind them. He turned slowly, and found a small army of marines standing there, looking extremely happy.

" Shit" he muttered under his breath, the rest of the crew hadn't heard the marines yet, it was just him and Robin up against about two hundred marines.

" Sergeant" shouted the marine standing at the very front " we found two of the Straw hat pirates." Zoro's eyes widened he knew who was coming; he couldn't see her he just knew. She came racing through the crowd of marines, and came to a halt staring at him at first with shock on her face and then anger. He realized Robins arms were still around his neck, Robins arms were gone a second later though. He looked over and saw her preparing to do her ' clutch' attack on the marines.

" No" he said softly putting a hand on her left arm to stop her. She stared at him with shock.

" Think about it" he snapped the rough force returning to his voice " if you kill two hundred marines, we will never get out of this array of islands."

" Good point" she said " but what do we do?"

" Get the others out here" he said shooting her a smile " and then we fight, together."

" So you're not leaving," she asked with hope in her voice.

" I'm not sure," he remarked as he pulled out his katanas " not at this moment at least."

" Luffy" he roared in the direction of the ship " get your lazy gum but out here for a fight!" they heard a crash and a couple of nasty words, and then Luffy came flying off the edge of the ship.

" Idiot" screamed Nami " don't knock me over just to get out here…." She trailed off when she saw the marines. The rest of the crew came running out, and stood on the edge of the ship ready to fight.

" Everyone ready?" asked Zoro as he pulled on his black bandana. The only answer he got was everyone jumping off the edge to stand on the dock, in a line.

" Ussop" called Luffy " you and Chopper stay and make sure that no marines get on our ship. We'll take care of them, but just in case."

" Roger" they shouted as they ran up the gangplank back onto the ship.

" Everyone else" started Luffy " TAKE OUT THOSE MARINES!" the straw-hat crew started running towards the marines. They didn't even step back, they stood their ground looking at Sergeant Tashigi waiting for a command on what to do. She was silent watching Zoro as he ran towards her with his swords drawn. In her mind she saw him and that Nico Robin again and fury swelled inside her.

" We fight" she shouted and the marines started running towards the pirates with her in the lead. She headed directly for Zoro but he avoided her by jumping over her and taking out about ten marines behind her with his 'Oni Giri' strike. Swearing loudly she spun around to find him, and couldn't until she saw another ten of her marines go flying from inside a circle. Running towards the circle, she sidestepped Nami who tried to hit her, ran from Luffy who was going crazy and punching anything that moved and avoided Sanji who simply tried to hug her. Then she saw him, fighting off a ton of marines, she ran towards him still debating on whether to attack him or hug him. But was stopped about ten feet from him, due to the fact that Nico Robin was standing in her path.

Wow! Short! Sorry bout that, but I wanted to end this chapter with Nico Robin versus Tashigi :P still not sure about the pairings. Review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be much longer, promise. Enjoy:D


	4. The Fight for Roronoa Zoro's Heart

Chapter 4- The Fight For Roronoa Zoro's Heart

ROBIN 

Robin saw her running towards Zoro, knowing that it was she who had stolen his heart she had to stop her. Stopping her attack on the marines, she jumped into Tashigi's path, the marine stopped and stared at her with fury in her eyes. Robin knew that Tashigi had seen her hug Zoro, and knew that it had made her very angry so this could be a slightly more difficult battle than usual, but nothing she couldn't handle. Taking a deep breath she glanced at Zoro who was sending marines flying every few seconds_. 'This is for you_ _Zo_ro' she thought to herself _' I will fight for the key to your heart.' _

TASHIGI 

_Zoro_…. she whispered to herself, _I will win, this is a battle I cannot lose_… Nico Robin was an exceptionally strong opponent, she had learned that when fighting her in Alabasta but now she knew what to expect from her. She wasn't ready to fight Zoro, but this would be her chance to show him that she was getting stronger and would one day fight with him. Beating Nico Robin would prove that fact, she hoped. _Zoro_… she wanted to call to him and tell him… _I still love you Zoro_. With those words ringing in her head she gripped her sword tightly and went running towards Nico Robin.

ZORO 

_Man… how many of these idiots are there?_ He thought to himself, he had already sent about fifty marines either to their death or at least injury. _Why do they not retreat?_ He felt like shouting that out, _RETREAT you idiots or you will all die…_his mind trailed off as he had just glanced at Robin and found her glaring at Tashigi.

"Oh my fucking god…" he said out loud " this could be bad." And he found himself running towards them, dodging many marines as he did. He didn't know what he would do, he didn't know who he loved anymore. _Tashigi or Robin? _He couldn't think right now, he had to stop them from hurting each other he just had to. I love Tashigi… don't I? His mind was trying to figure this out, _what about Robin? You would at least be allowed to be with her… but do you love her? _ Closing his eyes he realized that he had stopped running, he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts but he just couldn't. He tried to make himself think about who he loved and he knew only problem was… she wasn't one of the choices. He could only picture Kuina in his mind right now they were fighting like they always were but it was different this time, he could see Robin and Tashigi in the background but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't reach them. She wouldn't let him through and he couldn't beat her not while her soul still lingered in his heart. Opening his eyes he knew what he had to do, he had to move on. His heart was set on Kuina and it had been for a long time ever since the day she died and he had cried and didn't know why, then he realized that he had loved her. Not a child like love, a love that would never leave, the one love everyone wishes for but few get. Now he had to leave it behind, he would never stop loving her but he had to let others have a place in his heart. Closing his eyes once again, completely ignoring the fact that five marines were running towards him, he saw everything that he had been through with Kuina and then her shut it away, deep in his soul was where it would have to stay. Sensing that if he didn't move he would probably die, he dodged the marines and sent them flying into the ocean with his ' Tiger Trap'. Landing softly he looked up and saw a sight that made the blood in his veins run cold. Walking calmly towards the battle was, the Supreme Admiral of the Navy. Aokiji.

" Oh shit," he muttered to himself " this is bad." Spinning around he ran back into the heart of the battle.

" Sanji! Nami!" he screamed, " run like hell!" they turned and upon seeing Aokiji they ran, Sanji grabbed Luffy and headed towards the ship. Luffy was still in fighting mode which meant that he didn't want to leave and was still trying to punch anything that moved, including Sanji. Zoro shook his head with a slight smile, and ran directly at Robin, who currently had Tashigi in a headlock.

" Robin!" he shouted, " we have to get out of here!"

ROBIN 

Attacking that foolish marine was way to easy; standing still was the perfect tactic the marine just kept attacking but not moving at all. Tashigi was trying to get close enough to use her sword, but wasn't getting anywhere close. Robin just kept having arms grow out of the ground and trip her. She was getting annoyed Robin could see that, so deciding to finish this quickly she trapped Tashigi in a headlock and was about to snap her neck when she heard a shout from behind her.

" Robin!" he shouted, " we have to get out of here!" turning slowly she saw Zoro running towards her defending himself with one sword. Looking behind her she saw the rest of the crew running back to the ship, and preparing to head off from the island. Not realizing what they were running from, she turned back to Tashigi so that she could finish what she had started, when she felt a hand on her arm.

" Robin" Zoro said in a hushed urgent voice " we really don't have time for this."

" What are you talking about," she said with a scowl " if you just want to save her, then that won't work…" she trailed off because Zoro had just forcibly turned her head to look over in the other direction, where Aokiji was still striding calmly towards them.

" Oh shit" she whispered, feeling her knees start to shake she collapsed or would have if Zoro hadn't put a strong arm around her waist to keep her up.

" Sanji!" he roared at the cook who had jumped off the ship to come and help " get Robin out of here! I'll hold off the crap marines!"

" Fine take all the glory" the cook shouted as her picked Robin up with elegant ease " but don't expect too much praise, we'll start off and you had better be on before we leave the dock." He had a slight smile on his face; Zoro just nodded and grinned back. Sanji turned and ran away. The last thing that she saw before being turned away from him, was him turning back to Tashigi with an soft smile on his face.

Ok what do you think? I need more reviews before I post the next chapter:P So review a lot. Hehehe hope you enjoy!


	5. Captured!

Chapter 5- Captured!

ZORO 

Leaving Robin in Sanji's care was safe; he would not let anything harm her. He needed to push Robin out of his mind for right now and focus on the fact that he was, soon going to be surrounded by marines and unable to escape. He began to fight off marines, carefully making sure that he did not get surrounded, but they just kept coming, and before he knew it he was surrounded. He spun in a circle trying to find a way to get out and jump to the ship, but he could not. Scowling darkly he raised his swords again ready to fight to the death, although he knew that they would want him for a prisoner, and for bait. As he prepared to strike, against the few marines who were either very, very, brave or extremely stupid enough to approach him, he felt a sharp pain in his back. Gasping with immense pain he fell forward dropping the two swords that were in his hands and Kuina's sword fell out of his mouth.

" What the hell?" he whispered in pain, " who…what?" turning around he saw, Supreme Admiral Aokiji, standing there with an ice saber, that had his blood on it. The Admiral smiled evilly and turned away. For one fleeting, stupid moment Zoro actually thought that he was going to let him go reaching down and grabbing his swords, he sheathed all of them, so the three were at his side again.

" Chain him up and put him on the ship," came Aokiji's cold voice, " and don't worry about the others, they will come for him to rescue him…. or so they think, but we will have a trap." Laughing coldly he turned and started to walk back to the marine ship that was on a dock a ways away. Zoro scowled in anger and in pain, he had been caught, and now Luffy and the others would get caught too in that jerks trap. Sighing deeply he looked up at the sky, watching the clouds for a moment as it could be his last chance he stayed that way until, he felt the coldness of steel touch his wrists. Looking around coldly he saw Tashigi putting the cold chains on him, with a somber expression on her face. His cold expression suddenly softened upon seeing her face, smiling at nothing he glanced up one more time. He had known that if he stayed to protect the others, that he would not reach the ship in time to escape, but he also knew that if he did not stay and fight then the marines would have overtaken the ship and they would all of been captured. He chose to save his nakama and sacrifice himself, but it was futile, they would be caught in Aokiji's trap and Zoro had sacrificed himself for no reason. Forcing himself to look away from the clouds he watched as Tashigi turned away from him looking miserable.

" Take him back to the ship and lock him up," Tashigi barked at two marines, who saluted and grabbed Zoro's arms, " don't undo his chains, or he will escape."

" Yes ma'm!" barked one marine, saluting immediately, " and what will we do with his weapons?"

Tashigi stared at the three swords that were strapped at his side as usual, he voice softened, " I will take care of them" she said looking directly into Zoro's eyes as she said this. She reached down and took his swords from him one by one, she took Kuina's sword last, and Zoro felt something jump inside of him as the sword was pulled from him. Kuina's soul had just left, and he hated that feeling, glaring at Tashigi darkly he turned and with the two marines holding his arms he walked back silently to the marine ship.

TASHIGI 

Tashigi took a deep breath as she put the chains around Zoro's wrists feeling electricity shoot up her arm from touching him her hand trembled. She knew that she would have to do this, as soon as Admiral Aokiji had taken Zoro down. She also knew that she would have to confiscate his swords, and that he would be very mad at her. Looking up at him she saw him simply staring up at the clouds, he looked so calm and peaceful. She wondered if he really understood the seriousness of the situation. He had a large bounty on his head, and when they caught the rest of the straw-hat crew, he would no longer be of any use to the marines. They would execute Zoro, or put him in prison or Enies Lobby. Shivering at the thought of Enies' Lobby, she finished putting the chains around his wrist, she turned away from him with sorrow on her face, and she was going to lose him.

" Take him back to the ship and lock him up," she heard herself speaking but it didn't register with her, " don't undo his chains, or he will escape." She heard one of the marines ask her about his swords, she knew what she had to do but she dreaded doing it.

Looking deeply into his eyes, hoping that he would believe her, " I will take care of them" she saw something flicker behind his eyes, but it was gone a second later when she took his first two swords. Looking down she realized that his white sword, the Wadochi, his most prized sword, he would not be happy about her taking this sword and she was right. Her fingers gripped the sword and she could see his body tense up, pulling it away from him was hard because she could see that it was hurting him, closing her eyes she just took it. She looked up at him, moving back slightly as she did, he was glaring at her darkly like he would like nothing better than to rip her hands off his sword. He turned and walked away, she watched him until he disappeared onto the ship, and then she looked down at the white sword.

It was dark out Tashigi was silent as she walked out to the deck of the ship, hoping that no one would hear her. She was carrying her sword, Shizure and Zoro's white sword Wadochi, she would often wake up early to go train, but this was more like three in the morning she hadn't even gotten to sleep. Every time that she started to doze off she would see Zoro walking away from her, to be executed. Knowing that she wouldn't sleep tonight she went out to train and took Zoro's sword with her. Looking down at the white sword again. _He is very protective over his swords, but he would rather die than let anything happen to this one, I wonder why he cares for it so. What if someone he loves gave him this sword, like a promise to return or something! What if he is married! What if he has kids! Who, easy there…. slow down, you're getting out of control, Zoro is not married and does not have kids. And it is highly doubtful that he would have promised someone to return, because he might not. _Tashigi tore her gaze from the white sword and looked up at the stars. After a few minutes she looked down and pulled the white sword out of it's sheath, after examining it, she found something close to the handle. Engraved into the sword was a name, squinting through her glasses to make it out, she read the name softly out loud.

" Kuina…" she immediately sat down, she knew that name, it was the name of that girl that Zoro loves. But she was dead, so he just kept the sword to remind himself of her. Running her finger over the word, she hit the hilt of the sword there was something small sticking out of it. Looking down and examining the bump she realized that it was a button, pressing it she saw the very top of the hilt pop open. Looking inside it she saw a very old piece of paper. Looking around her to make sure that there was no one else up here she pulled it out delicately. It came out just fine and she laid it in front of her and then looked up again. Should I read this? It is probably meant for Zoro, but it looks like he never found it. I should read it and then give it to him. But what if it contains something that I don't want to hear…. still I should see what it says. Taking a deep breath she looked down and began to read.

_Zoro,_

_I do not know if you will ever get this note. If I can pull up the courage to give it to you maybe you will. There are some things that you need to know and I want to tell you them in a letter rather than in person. I know that we are rivals, and that you want to become the world's greatest swordsman, just so that you can beat me. The promise that we made tonight will stay with me forever, and I will do my best to keep it. I know that you will too. But I need to tell you something that could change everything._

_Zoro to me you are more than a rival, I do want to be your friend and I know that we are. You can always make me laugh, whether it is by me beating you or you just looking at me funny. Over the years I have come to realize something that scares me. Zoro, I love you. I don't know how you feel about me because you're always so guarded, but last night you comforted me when I was crying. And that made me feel as though you do love me. I hope in my heart that you do, even if it is just a dream it makes me feel happy. I will give this to you the next time that I see you, because I need to know how you feel. For now I will hide it in my sword. I truly love you Zoro and I will never leave you._

_Love always and forever,_

_Kuina_

A tear hit the paper, picking it up she folded the paper and put it back in the sword. Dropping the sword immediately, she looked up to the sky with tears running down her face. _She loved him…. he loves her…. they should be together…. but she's dead. And he can't get over her he still loves her. He truly deeply loves her, with that kind of love that never leaves and nothing can stop it or hurt it. I wonder if he could ever feel that way about me…._ Tashigi couldn't stop thinking about it, and wondering if he truly did love her. Looking down at the sword again she knew what she had to do, even if she didn't want to. Picking up the sword she walked down past all the marine quarters and down into the bowels of the ship. Stopping in front of a door, she took a deep breath and pulled out her keys, unlocking it she stepped in a locked it again. Looking around she remembered that he was the only one down here. Sighing softly, she walked to the cell at the end of the row. Stopping in front of it she saw his legs sprawled on the floor, his back against the wall.

Taking another deep breath, and trying to stop her tears, she spoke his name softly, " Zoro….?"

Ooooo it's getting interesting.:D Sorry about taking so long, but I had major writers block... so if this chapter isn't that good I hope that you'll bear with me. By the way, I know that there isn't an opening on the sword, but it seemed like a good idea. Well, review review review, I won't post anymore until I get a lot of reviews, sorry but I like them. Reveiw!


End file.
